pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:NotAGothChick101/Goth's Art Again
I was gonna add to "More Art From Goth", but: 1. The editor was giving me problems O_O 2. It was getting kinda long anyway... MOAR???? perry new goth.jpg|Probably my best Perry pic yet. :) My Mom liked it! new werephin.jpg|WerePhin again :3 I showed this to my Mom as well and she thought it was adorable! werephin sketches.jpg|Random sketches of WerePhin Rotp accident.jpg|''Ferb looked at Phineas again, and saw that he was trying not to cry.'' --Revenge of the Phineas Rotp promo.jpg|Promo image for ROTP. Anyone's welcome to color or redraw--just credit me, please! rotp phin clash.jpg|First and Fourth Dimension Phin for ROTP rotp ferb-4.jpg|Fourth Dimension Ferb in wolf form for ROTP aadia wrong color.jpg|My new PnF OC Aadia, except she has the wrong color. (I accidentally colored her like her model.) kadan concept.jpg|Another OC named Kadan! phin shook.jpg|''Outside, these streets are cold as ice/Never thought I'd have the chance to come alive again/See through your eyes again (It takes me away)/And I've now waited in my life/Like I did when I stand under your sky again/Try again/I feel shook, every time I close my eyes/And travel into the place in the back of my mind/It's a place where memories hide, and my thoughts combine/I see places and thousands of faces all at the same time now'' --Shook by Thousand Foot Krutch wereferb new angle.jpg|Guess who? third dim phinebella.jpg|''Lie to me/You can feel/That this love was never real/Walk away/You can learn to love again/Lie to me/You can leave/I'll still be here when you see/You're not alone/You don't have to run again/Leave me in denial'' --Lie to Me by Red kadan and aadia.jpg|Kadan and Aadia ttw for foss.jpg|This is for Fossy xD E-yup, my part of our trade... werephin begging.jpg|WerePhin werephin angle.jpg Ferb hugging phin.jpg|"CAN'T...BREATHE..." --Phineas (Ferb is hugging him too tightly xD) Vanessa lion new.jpg|Vanessa as a lion. third dim ferb com.jpg|"So that's who killed me in Book I..." But Ferb-3--I'm giving you a love interest! Shouldn't that make up for it? XD third dim concept 1.jpg|Concept for possible "Third Dimension" episode...shivers May or may not do it... Phin sees phelan.jpg|Phineas and Phelan's ghost. I wont say goodbye.jpg|''I won't say goodbye...'' wolf ferb for foss.jpg|For you, Fossy! HOWL a ladies man lol.jpg|A pic I did of Ferb. My Mom was impressed with this, as well as wolf Ferb. perry sketch goth.jpg|A sketch of Perry (yes, Mom saw this too). adult ferb by goth.jpg|My version of adult Ferb. Meh, I like Fossy's better. :) phin dragon wings.jpg|Phin with dragon wings. I'm proud of this pic. :) (This is concept art for my new fic series. And yes, he's supposed to have white clothes.) Phin dragon redraw.jpg|Phin as a dragon. Aadia and kadan 2.jpg|Aadia (left) and Kadan (right). You've probably seen these OCs before. They will be in my new series. tbt amanda.jpg|I can't believe I forgot to upload this! This is Amanda in TBT universe. IMG 20111208 1851421.jpg|I made a clay Perry! ^_^ I didn't have a lot of colors so I used brown instead of orange. :P IMG 20111208 1851231.jpg|Thanks to a certain relative for taking the pictures! Yes, MOAR! Jessie pics I made online for Fossy! (She suggested I add them) (pictures removed) Category:Blog posts